Mystery Food X
Mystery Food X is a substance featured in the Persona series, specifically in Persona 4. It refers to food cooked by the female members of the Investigation Team, used in several scenes for comedic value. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden **''Persona 4 The Animation'' **''Persona 4 Arena'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Traits In all its incarnations, Mystery Food X is a kind of food that gives off a purple miasma. The taste is revolting, and has been seen to cause momentary illness. In Persona Q, Mystery Food X, with added ingredients from Fuuka Yamagishi, is shown to be strong and toxic enough to kill an FOE with one shot. Profile ''Persona 4'' When the protagonist, Yosuke Hanamura, Yukiko Amagi and Chie Satonaka go with the rest of the Yasogami High students on the school camping trip, Yukiko and Chie take it upon themselves to make curry for their end-of-day meal. The protagonist sees them by chance getting ingredients. When at camp, despite its unpleasant appearance, the two cooks feel unable to taste it themselves, so give it to the men. When Yosuke tastes it, he spits it out and momentarily keels over. After berating the girls, they insist that the protagonist try it. If their courage is not high enough, they will not be able to, but even pretending to eat it shows the protagonist how bad it is. This leaves them as the only group of students without food. A similar experience is felt in August after the party defeat Mitsuo Kubo: as part of the celebrations for apparently solving the case, the protagonist Yukiko, Chie and Rise Kujikawa prepare food, which they have at the Dojima residence with Nanako. In the end, the protagonist's food is the only one that doesn't either taste wrong. The men also fear another repeat of events at the Chrismas party to celebrate Nanako's recovery after being kidnapped and forced into the Midnight Channel. This time, Naoto Shirogane is also helping, and the cake ends up being very good, though Naoto comments that it was their third attempt. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Events proceed very much as they did in the game for the Camping Trip, with the added element that Hanako Ohtani appears and finds the curry delicious, which greatly puzzles all of them. ''Persona 4 Arena'' Mystery Food X makes a minor appearance as a trophy. To get it, the player must spam Teddie's crouch or jump button until he throws some curry onto the field, then pick it up before the enemy. Doing so will earn the trophy, but also poison Teddie. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' When they enter the final Culture Festival labyrinth, the group are confronted by the Macho Man FOE, forcing the group to flee. While the men take one route and Kanji is captured by the FOE, the women go another way, finding temporary safety. If the protagonist (either the Persona 3 or Persona 4 protagonist) goes with them, they see in full detail was happens. As the FOE approaches, Naoto has the idea of using the womens' food to create a powerful weapon against the FOE. They use the contents of a lunchbox prepared by Yukiko, a muffin baked by Chie, cookies made by Rise that she gave to Chie, and rice balls prepared by Fuuka which were being carried by Aigis. At the protagonist's Naoto decides to mix them all up, creating what she dubs "Mystery Food X: The Final Edition". When the FOE appears with Kanji, Zen fires arrows dipped in the substance at it. The first shot accidentally catches Kanji, but the second strikes the FOE and kills it outright. Mitsuru Kirijo is so impressed that she voices her desire to take it for examination and replication at the Kirijo Group's R&D labs, much to the other womens' chagrin. Category:Article stubs Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 4 The Animation Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth